Cyrus
Don Callis (October 13, 1964) is a Canadian former professional wrestler and manager, best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling as color commentator Cyrus the Virus. He received a tryout match with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 1996 and was eventually hired as a manager. On September 20, 1997, Callis debuted in the WWF as "The Jackyl," a member (and eventually leader) of a group of wrestlers known as "The Truth Commission" (a take on the South African Truth and Reconciliation Commission). An article in WWF Magazine claimed that he was a lower-level WWF employee during the early 1990s, and that he developed a messianic complex when he led a group of WWF superstars out of Kuwait when they were stranded there during the Gulf War. In an effort to play up the Jackyl's gimmick as a charismatic, power-hungry fanatic, commentator Jim Ross often referred to him as the "David Koresh of the World Wrestling Federation." The stable was not particularly successful, with their biggest achievement being their victory over the Disciples of Apocalypse at WWE Survivor Series 1997. Callis returned to television in 1998, forming a stable known as "The Parade of Human Oddities". The group consisted of "freakish" wrestlers, including "Golga" (a masked John Tenta AKA "Earthquake"), and Howard Stern Show regulars Hank the Angry Drunken Dwarf and Crackhead Bob, and had entrance music performed by the Insane Clown Posse. The stable did not last long, and Callis eventually started managing the new tag team of Faarooq and Bradshaw, Hell's Henchmen, until he requested and was granted a release just a few months later - following which they found a new leader in The Undertaker, became the Acolytes of his Ministry, and broke away to make their mark as the Acolyte Protection Agency. In late 1999, Callis debuted in ECW as "Cyrus", a commentator who was presented as working for TNN, the TV network that was broadcasting ECW. His character represented many of the real problems between ECW and TNN at that point, as he constantly criticised the violent nature of ECW programming. Callis teamed with the anti-hardcore Steve Corino, and eventually formed a stable with Corino, Yoshihiro Tajiri and Rhino known as The Network. He engaged in a long-term feud with commentator Joel Gertner, which culminated in a match on October 1, 2000 at the "Anarchy Rulz" event, in which Gertner was triumphant. ECW would declare bankruptcy soon after. With ECW gone and World Championship Wrestling purchased by the WWF, Callis returned to university, eventually earned a Master of Business Administration. He also briefly operated the No Holds Barred Wrestling Camp, a Winnipeg based wrestling training camp. In 2003, Callis debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) as a "Management Consultant". During this time he claimed credit for the Ultimate X match, which he said he devised to settle the dispute over who was the X Division champion once and for all. He engaged in a power struggle with then Director of Authority Erik Watts and used his power to make life difficult for Jerry Lynn, repeatedly fining and suspending him. On January 28, 2004, Callis succeeded in ousting Watts from TNA when he defeated him in a match for control of TNA. After this, he quietly departed the company. * Border City Wrestling Can-Am Tag Team Championship * West Four Wrestling Alliance Canadian Heavyweight Championship * International Wrestling Alliance Heavyweight Championship See Also WWE Alumni, ECW Alumni, TNA Alumni